A wireless communication system is designed to transmit data to a large number of users. However, there are limits on increasing system capacity due to limited control region resources. In order to increase the capacity, downlink control information is transmitted through a downlink control channel located in a data region.
For increasing the capacity of the downlink control channel, it is required to define an uplink control channel resource mapping method for an uplink HARQ ACK/NACK feedback of a UE that receives downlink scheduling information through a new downlink control channel that is newly introduced to a data region.